Eight (character)
Eight, or 8, is a character who appeared in Numberblocks. He is well known for his alter-ego, Octoblock. 8 first appears in the episode with the same name. He is voiced by Marcel McCalla. Appearance 8 is the Numberblock made up of 8 magenta blocks, with 8 octopus-like limbs and an dark magenta (cream in Series 2) infinity symbol-shaped pair of goggles with 8 points, 4 on each side. Episode Appearances *''Eight'' (debut) *''Nine'' *''Ten'' *''Just Add One'' *''Double Trouble'' (biggest number) *''The Three Threes'' *''Odds and Evens'' *''Fluffies'' (biggest number) *''The Two Tree'' *''Ten Green Bottles'' *''Now We Are Six to Ten'' *''Numberblobs'' *''Building Blocks'' Total number of appearances: 13 Notes *8's way of being a spider in his debut episode is a reference to Spider-Man. *8's catchphrase is "Octoblock, (command), 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, (said command)!" *8 is the second Numberblock to have eyelash-like points on an eye, the first being 6. It is possible that his "eyelashes" are actually parts of his mask. **Just like 2's glasses might be his real eyes, it is also possible that his mask is his real eyes. **When 8 is first seen, many viewers mistakenly think he is a girl, due to his body color and eyelashes. *There is another "Octoblock" in the real world, which is a round xylophone with 8 keys. *8 is so far the only Numberblock greater than 5 who can make more than 3 arrangements. *8 is the biggest Numberblock voiced by Marcel McCalla. *8 is one of the only three Numberblocks to not have a number bond episode, the other two being 6 and 9. *8 had a continuous error where he had 4 normal limbs, especially whenever 9 sneezes. The episodes 8 had the error are in: **''Nine, Ten, Just Add One, and The Three Threes.'' *So far, 8 makes the most shapes out of all the Numberblocks, even more than 5. **To prove this, In 6's verse of 8's song, you can see all the shapes 8 can make in the background. **8 would have 369 shapes, because there are 369 possible octominoes. *Eight in Series 2 has a lighter coloured mask. *According to Once Upon A Time, Eight wasn't always Octoblock. Quotes *''"Octoblock, (command), 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, (said command)!"'' *''"Have no fear! Octoblock is here!"'' *''"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 8 arms. Or are they legs? Whatever they are, I like them. I am Eight!"'' Prototype Designs Gabe Sotillo's original design of 8 is pink and is a cyclops like 1. He has a dark pink unibrow, a blue octagonal eye, dark pink lips, blue limbs, and a bow tie with 8 points. It is guessed by Gabe that he loves octagons. Lauraadshead1's original design of 8 is dark green with lighter green eyebrows, eyes that are rectangular, lips, and limbs in a similar fashion to 4. It is guessed that Lauraadshead1's original design of 8 is 4's cousin. He also highly resembles 4 in this design. but the number after 8 took the similarity instead. Counterparts *Spider-Man (namesake series) - Both are heroic and spidery, but Spider-Man has only 4 limbs. *Otto Octavius (Doctor Octopus) (Spider-Man) - Both have the prefix "octo" in their regular or ego names, but 8 is a hero, whereas Doctor Octopus is a villain. *Pearl and Ted (Disney's Finding Nemo) - All 3 are pink and have 8 limbs. *Numberjack Eight (Numberjacks) - Both have the same number and name. *Boz (Cubeez) - Both are pink and are boys. *Sam Sharp (The Loud House) - Both have 4 pairs of eyelashes. *Duck (Thomas & Friends) - Both have the same number. *8 Noom (DragonBox) - Both are pink and 8 blocks tall. *Flexers (Mixels) - All 4 have tentacles, but the Flexers are orange, while 8 is pink. *Agent 8 (Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion) - Both have the same number; both designs are based from an octopus; both are heroes. Agent 8 is a creature known as an "Octoling". His or her creature race's name shares the same prefix as Numberblock 8's ego name, the prefix being "octo". Gallery S2 E3.PNG |"Octoblock, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, huh!" S2 E9.PNG |Numberland Jones 8 in "Double Trouble" 8 2+3+3.PNG|8 in 2+3+3 form One, Two, Eight, Eight.png|1, 2, and two 8's in "The Two Tree" 9DAD2DA5-B298-43D4-B598-799F9B947BF8.jpeg|A real octoblock 9840ACBD-9AB5-4FBF-9219-A0094ACD5AF3.jpeg|Eight remade in Minecraft Eight with regular limbs.PNG|Before Eight became Octoblock Sleeping_8.PNG|Eight sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" Category:Characters Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Rectangle characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Numberblocks voiced by marcel mcalla Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 8 Numberblocks Category:Cube Numberblocks Category:Ice Category:Octopus Characters Category:Octagonal Numberblocks Category:Numbers Category:2017